


Blinders

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Blinders

**Title:** Blinders  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Blind  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Blinders

~

“Malfoy’s so gay,” Ron muttered.

Harry’s head snapped up. “Huh?”

“Are you blind?” Ron asked. “Git’s always eying your arse--”

“Oh?” Harry turned to Hermione. “Is he right?”

She nodded. “Yes, but don’t--” She blinked as Harry stood up and walked over to Draco, “--confront him,” she finished.

“This’ll be fun,” Ron crowed. “Harry'll wipe the floor with him.” His mouth dropped open, however, when, instead of decking Draco, Harry leaned close, whispering something. Draco smiled, nodded, and stood up. As they left, hand in hand, Harry flashed Ron a grin.

“Seems Harry wasn't the only blind one,” Hermione murmured.

~


End file.
